She beckons me, Shall I give in?
by kaution
Summary: Some action goes down when people are sleeping. Little does he know that she knows everything he's doing to her...
1. Midnight Lovers

Well hello, sorry I haven't updated everything else, my BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD (and co-writer) moved very far away…my friend died…MAJOR family problems and no computer all contributed to not updating my other stories so I decided to go ahead and start a new one and continure the others while I get all my files back!   
  
Thank you, and on with the story!  
  
(I don't own anything so don't ask)  
  
Midnight Lovers - Ch1  
  
It was nothing more than a cold winter night at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet again it was nearly Christmas time and everyone was in the process of packing to spend the holiday season with family. Only a few students ever stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, and this year was Hermione Granger who had no choice but to stay. Her parents had gone through a very rough patch in their marriage and were taking the holidays to set things right again. She didn't mind though, she would be spending it with friends.  
  
Snow covered the bottom of the windows and ice cascaded onto the locks, freezing them shut.   
  
She couldn't stand it. Parvati and Lavendar were both having restless sleep and Hermione was shivering fiercly, so she finally made up her mind. 'Fuck this,' she thought, 'it's too bloody fucking cold!'  
  
Hermione stormed out of the girl's dorms down to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily for her the house elves had not extinguished the fire. She prodded the flames a bit then sat back on the couch looking into the fire. It was nearly 4am on a Saturday morning so she didn't have to worry about not performing well in class. After a few moments of just staring into the fire, Hermione laid back and shut her eyes. Her body was warm and her dreams were hot! She awoke with a small feeling of pressure on her forehead  
  
"Whose there?" she inquired very sleepily.  
  
"Sshhh, close your eyes," he said. He had a very handsom voice. Hermione could not see his face, she bloody well didn't care! She closed her eyes once she felt how good his hands felt on her skin. He slowly trailed his hand up the inside of her leg and theigh and slowed down completely when his hand reached the most sensitive part of her body. His hand moved slowly up her stomach and the middle between her breasts, up her neck, and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He kissed her lips softly. She kissed back and let her tongue slide across his lips asking entrance, he allowed her and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch of her. She brushed her teeth along his tongue, softly biting it. He winced and kissed her more passionately, his hands massaging her full breasts, and making their way down between her legs and rubbing softly. She moaned a bit, arching her back and asking for more. After a few moments they both let go of each other's lips and he kissed her forehead again softly and said, "Sleep soundly, my love." Hermione loved these words. With that she drifted off into a dreamless, relaxing sleep.  
  
He was stunned. He had finally kissed (let alone other things) the girl he had been in love with for the past 2yrs.   
  
Ron walked into his dorm and slumped down onto his bed looking at the snow fall outside.  
  
"So where did you go?" asked Harry opening the curtain.  
  
"Yeah," was the only word he could muster. His smile couldn't be any bigger, nor could his erection.  
  
"You dog! You felt her up didn't you?! What did she say?"  
  
"She didn't know it was me, she was half asleep."  
  
"So, let me get this right. You felt her up, you didn't tell her you love her, and you didn't let her know it was you?" Harry asked with both eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well mate, yeah."  
  
"Just tell her."  
  
"I will, tomorrow, maybe." With that, Ron closed the curtains on his four poster and closed his eyes.  
  
"You confuse me," all Harry heard from his friend after that was very annoying snoring!  
  
In the morning, Harry and Ron were the first ones to wake. After they had showered, Harry met back up with Ron, who was attempting to towel dry his hair. Harry got dressed and the went down the spiral staircase to the common room. Hermione was still sleeping on the couch when the boys got down there. Harry sat down in the big fluffy armchair in front of the fire, Ron sat on the floor in front of Hermione and put the sweater his mother made him last year over Hermione. The other students gradually began to show up with their trunks and gifts for their friends, then left again for breakfast and the train home.  
  
Ginny Weasly soon came running down the stairs, hoping up and down like a little child.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ron grunted. Hermione winced and almost slapped Ron, unconsciously knowing it.  
  
"Well Ronald, now that everyone is gone, I get the dorm all to myself, apart from Hermione over there. It's going to be so fun this year!" she giggled. "So why is Hermione sleeping down here?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked nervously at each other for a moment, then Harry turned to Ginny and plainly said, "Well, my guess is she was down here all night reading." Rons's ears turned bright red after what he thought of what had happened the previous night.  
  
"Oh well, I s'pose we should wake her and go to breakfast," Ginny said very giddy. She knelt beside her brother and gently shook the sleeping Hermione. She stirred a bit and finally come too after Ginny screamed Snape was handing out F's to all the 6th yrs. Hermione sat bolt upright with a look of pure terror. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they clutched their sides, Harry laughed so hard he fell out of the armchair and laughed harder when he hit the ground. Hermione stared at the two of them like was daring to put a hex on them both.  
  
"Come on Hermione, get ready for breakfast, I want to know why you've been down here!"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, would she tell Ginny about her midnight encounter? Did she even know it was real? 'It sure as hell felt real,' she thought. "Oh, al..right. I need to ask you something anyways," she said while wrapping Ron's sweater tighter around her and followed Ginny up the spiral staircase into the now empty girl's dormitory.  
  
Hermione left Ginny in her toom while she went to take a shower. Maybe her head would get cleared up then.  
  
'This feels so good,' she thought as the warm water hit her. She had always believed that the running water would take her problems down the drain and away for good. But this time she wanted to savor these thoughts. 'His voice seems so familiar. Almost like he's always around me…Maybe I should sleep in the common room more often and find out who he is.' She loved the thought of a "Midnight Lover". That made her want to take a cold shower after this one.  
  
She found Ginny sitting on her bed looking out the window. She grabbed a pair of black jeans from her trunk, a tank top along with a black jacket.  
  
"So what'd you wanna talk about?" asked Ginny eagerly. "Is this about Harry?"  
  
"NO! That was first year and you know it!" she screamed in protest.   
  
Ginny rubbed her chin with her thumb thinking. She started marking guys off with her fingers. "Seamus? Viktor? Malfoy? Dean? Mark? That cute Ravenclaw boy from Herbology? Ron!?"  
  
"Well…erm…3week thing; don't know if he still remembers me; was a PHASE!; no; got over him when he kissed Lavendar; forgot about him;…and well…yes…sorta."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she sat forward. "Ron? My Ron? Big, goofy, can barely save a quaffle, let a murderer live with him as a pet, Ron?"  
  
Hermione could only blush.  
  
"Are you bloody mad?"  
  
"Hey, you said it was cute when I told you in 3rd yr!"  
  
""Well, you liked him for 3 and a half years and you've never told him!"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt!" she screamed rather loudly. "Look, that's not the point," she had now finished getting dressed and was doing her make up. "I had a very…VIVID…dream last night."  
  
"Oooo give me all the details!"  
  
"NOO! But I will tell you it felt damn good! I couldn't tell I was so sleepy, but I thought the guy doing those things to me was, well, Ron."  
  
"You have gone mad! Now come one, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Alright let's go," Hermione couldn't help thinking about her dream as they all walked down to thr Great Hall. It was practicaly empty 5 from Hufflepuff, 2 from Slytherin, and them.   
  
"So what was the screaming about earlier?" Ron asked thru a mouthful of toast.  
  
"She was telling me about a dream she had." Ginny had managed to snap Hermione out of a daze with her comment.  
  
"Hey that's private!" she scorned turning back to her orange pumpkin juice, "Besides, it was only a dream."  
  
Ron snapped his head up and mouthed to Harry, "She was awake?!" HArry turned and asked, "So exactly what happened in this dream of yours?"  
  
"She had the best time! She was-"  
  
"Ginny! Please! It's embarrassing enough, I don't want them to hear!" Hermione practicly screamed, slamming her glass so hard it shattered.  
  
"You loved it though, you said it yourself it was the bes-"  
  
"Virginia Weasly, SHUT IT!" said Ron rather forcefully. He was staring at his toast, his ears now redder than his hair. He couldn't tell if he was mortified she knew or hally she liked it.  
  
The windows slammed open and 3 or 4 owls flew in, and immediately the subject was changed.  
  
Well, how ya like it so far? Leave a review with idea for the next chappy. I have it written but I'm making changes to it. Tell me if ya like it!! . 


	2. Red Box

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, YES I'M WRITING MORE NOW!!!!!!! I had a co-writer buy we got into a fight and he decided to be immature so now it's just me again. It wasn't supposed to take this long to update. Sorry guys.  
  
Well, once again I don't own anything and YES the title is a line from an Evanescence song, so credit is given to them. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!! (more sex to come .)  
  
Back in the common room Harry and Ron were playing their 10th game of Wizard Chess, Ginny was writing a letter to Fred and George about how the joke shop was going, and once again Hermione was curled up with a gigantic book in her arms. Only this time, it wasn't her favorite copy of 'Hogwarts, A History,' but a muggle-written novel about 3 best friends and all the trouble they get into in school.  
  
"Damn, you always win!" exclaimed Harry as Ron's Knight Slashed Harry's King in two.  
  
"Well, you have to anticipate your opponent's next move and block him. Another match mate?"  
  
"You bet! I'm going to beat you this time!" he said holding his fist up to Ron jokingly.   
  
Ron just simply blinked at him and answered "…right."  
  
Hermione flipped through the pages mindlessly, not actually reading the book. She was too much in thought about the night ahead of her. 'What if I slept in the common room again? Would he come back? There was only Harry and Ron left in the House since everyone left for the holidays this morning. Would it really be him or some old pervert looking for a good time?'  
  
Ron was thinking along the same lines. 'Should I just let her find out what I had done? She might never speak to me again, but Ginny said she liked it.' He didn't know what more to do.  
  
"Haha! Check and mate! Ron? Ron? Hey lunkhead I beat you!" Harry knocked on his head. "Are you in there?"  
  
Ron snapped out of this thoughts and looked blankly at his best friend. "What happened?"  
  
"He beat you. Hey Ron, should I ask Fred is he could send us some more Fizzing Whizzbee's for Snape's class?"  
  
"No Ginny, I think he's catching on to you after you put it in his desk and it exploded and sent your hair ribbon flying across the room."  
  
"Hmm, you're right. What about something that laughs when you say a certain word? George said he doesn't know what to call them yet but you say word while holding the tail and when you let go it has a high pitched laugh when anyone says that word. Maybe that would put Snape in his place." Ginny scribbled something down on the parchment to her brothers and sealed it. "Is Pig back in the owlry yet? Or does Hedwig still take him out hunting all day?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you go check," Ron was trying to figure out how Harry beat him.   
  
Hermione slammed her book shut and stormed upstairs. She didn't know what was wrong, she wasn't mad, she just needed to be alone for a while. Back up in her room she sat on the window sill, it was colder than the night before and she noticed a few cracks in the frame letting the cold air in. "Maybe someone should let Dumbledore know…" she wasn't talking to anyone in particular just looking out onto the snow covered grounds. Right now she was missing home, she was missing her candles, her incense, her computer her father bought her for her birthday a few months back. Hogwarts was the only place she could get away too in the summer, but where would she go to get away during the rest of the year? The Burrow was nice and comfy, but not to mention crowded. She liked being with her friends, and she was having a good time. She wasn't angry or sad, she was just thinking about what had gone on for the past little while. 'He doesn't know, he'll probably never know. I couldn't tell him last year, or the year before, why am I kidding myself, he'd object to me. After all the other girls he's been with, who knows how far he's been with them. And here I sit, scared my best friend is going to reject me if I tell him how I feel.'   
  
Hermione wasn't afraid to be with a man, she had been with Viktor, who could ever forget Viktor Krum. Of coarse everyone suspected something had gone on, after disappearing for a few hours…sometimes days to Hogsmead with a man 3yrs older heading for a career on one of the most popular Quiditch teams. Through the whole conversation with Ginny earlier, she had lied through half of it. Her and Viktor still talked, wrote letters often, about nothing in particular on the most part. He still asks her to be with him after she finishes with school, or come and stay with him during the summer. Sometimes he would write something provocative and they would continue a secret love affair through owls. Ginny asked too much, maybe she should never have told her about every guy she's been with, and since Ginny was Ron's little sister, and would tell everyone everything, not to mention she was a little young to hear about certain things, Hermione was forced to tone down her encounters with men. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Bleach blonde, black roots, deep eyes, pure blood wizard with an ego to match the size his…well…his lower counterpart. And, damn did he use that well. Hermione never liked to talk about it, she was sure he didn't either but some time in the mix of all Umbridge's psychotic reign, the found a way. The Room of Requirement, they had all known where it was, some few for different reasons than others (cough) but in each time it was put to excellent use! Malfoy and Hermione had their fun, then once everything started to calm down and Umbridge was driven out of the school then they're passion calmed down and ever since then Malfoy was just a little bit nicer when insulting Harry and Ron. She was sure they all noticed that he had not called her a mud blood since after that.   
  
"Oh Ron, why do you have to take such hold of my heart? Why didn't I let you go?" she just sat there shaking her head trying not to think about crying. She got up, grabbed her towel and a hair band and headed off to the showers again. She was giving herself more problems then she knew what to do with.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Harry decided to take Ginny outside to help her Quiditch skills since there was no wind, and Ron stayed inside taking time to wrap everyone's gifts. He got Harry a golden colored globe with an empty broom stick chasing after a snitch, he got that with a little help from his dear brothers and their joke shop. He got Ginny a new floating diary that records her entries since her other one is full, with everything she has to say she says it too fast to write. The last thing left on his bed was a tiny red box with a gold ribbon around it. There were gold lines gently drawn on the red in swirls and one heart on the side. Underneath the cloth was a tiny silver band with "You Are the One" written in ancient writing that he knew only Hermione would be able to decipher, on a silver chain with a heart closing clip. "If she doesn't like this I'll probably have to go to Durmstang next semester." Ron slipped everything under his bed and grabbed a towel out of the other room and headed off to the showers.   
  
Hermione was in the common room pacing around one again trying to clear her mind. She started to believe that there had to be something wrong with her that day, every thought she had was about Ron and they were all pieces to a puzzle that just didn't want to bloody well come together. She stopped dead in the middle of the room and said to herself, "I take so many showers I'll get the 'Cleanest Witch' award instead of Head Girl" and yet again headed to the showers. She grabbed another towel from the closet and opened the door to the showers. The boy's were behind the other door on the left and since she knew no one would be in there she didn't mind the door was open. She got undressed and threw her clothes out of the way.  
  
Ron walked into the hallway and noticed the clothes scattered on the floor. He didn't hear the showers running so he figured Ginny or Hermione was just pissed off at something. 'Probably Hermione found out something about N.E.W.T.'s and she didn't study enough.' He shook his head, "If anything she studies too much," he said laughing a bit. The water started running and he stood there looking at the door. "Ginny's outside with Harry…Hermione?" she said in a small voice. Maybe, he figured, if he took a small peek. It's nothing he hasn't already felt… Ron slowly walked through the door and looked around. 'It's nice in here, smells good,' he couldn't help but wonder if she was around the next corner…  
  
Hermione dropped the towel that clung around her onto the floor and stepped onto the cold marble floor. The cold floor and the warm water were a good mix. Her hair was up in a pony tail and the tips of her hair were starting to get wet and stick to her shoulders. She has changed over the years, her breasts were fuller, her legs were long and sleek. Her arms were a little toned from working out in the summer time and her stomach was tight and hard with tiny abs.   
  
It was getting warm in the small room so Ron took his shirt off. He had slimmed down a bit, shoulders were widened a bit and his arms were hard. With his pants hanging loosely at his hips he had the perfect V ending his triangle shaped upper body. Ron looked around the corner and saw the silhouette of a girl hw knew for years.   
  
Hermione felt like she knew something was behind her. 'Well, if he's here for a show he'll get one.' She grabbed the soap and slowly bent down turning her head to look away from whoever was there.   
  
Ron was loving this. He tensed the muscles in his shoulder telling himself he shouldn't go forward. His will power was strong but he felt a sudden urge to let go.   
  
She pulled back up and put her arms behind her head, arching her back. She closed her eyes and turned around. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. The man standing there was blurry from all the steam in the room.   
  
Ron was stunned. She had grown up and turned into a beautiful woman. He was in shock that she turned around to face him, what did she think when she saw him? He walked closer to her reaching out to touch her. The air was so hot Ron's hair was clinging to his face, he ran his fingers through it and his flaming hair spiked up. Hermione brought her hands down to her sides, she wasn't trying to hide herself, there was no point. Ron brought his hand up to her cheek and pulled her face up, she placed her hands on his chest and moved up towards his neck. He kissed her and let his hands explore her back and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders not wanting to let go. The kiss was broken and she looked up to him and smiled. She played with the button on his jeans and undid it with her teeth and pulled the zipper down. He stood there in amazement. He started to feel himself loosen up and his pants get tighter. 


	3. Changes

Alright look, sorry I haven't written in a while, a lot of things have been going on that aren't really going right anymore. I haven't forgotten about the story, I have parts of the 3rd chap written but it's not right yet. I'm gettin a lot of people askin me to update, well hold on. High school and working really sucks at giving you free time.  
Ant to all the people that keep telling me her name isn't fuckin Virginia, I'm so mother fucking sorry I don't flip thru every book trying to find her fucking name! I'm not gonna go back and change everything so just deal with 'Ginny' because that's all I really am beginning to care about now.  
I'll try and update as soon an I can...sorry. 


End file.
